


New Training

by baileaves



Category: Grim Fandango
Genre: Forced, M/M, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: *Spoilers for the game*After discovering Hurley had kidnapped Meches, and enslaved hundreds more at an island at the edge of the world, Domino knocks Manny out with a punch. Instead of waking in his "new office", though Manny awakens to Domino sitting at his desk and talking about "training" Manny to take his place. Manny is confident, though that he can handle whatever training Domino has in mind.





	New Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Proper Attitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381884) by [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade). 



Manny awoke groggily, with his skull pounding rhythmically. He was sitting down in a large open office, as he tried to remember what he was doing there. The memories came flooding back instantly though, upon recognizing the face of Domino Hurley sitting across from him.

“Have a good nap, Cal?” The skeleton asked.

Manuel Calavaras wanted to give his ex-coworker a piece of his mind, after kidnapping him, Meches, and all the other people on this island, for sending Glotis over the edge of the world, and for just minutes ago, punching him in the face, causing him to take this unwanted snooze. Manny wanted to say all this, but he shut his jaw after seeing the gun Domino was lazily pointing at his chest.

Instead Manny said,

“Fuck you.”

“Hey, that’s no way to speak to your boss!” Domino replied indignantly.

Manny furrowed his brow in a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

“You honestly expect me to work for you?” Manny replied.

“You're a capable guy Manny. I’m sure you’ll be able to take this place off my hands in no time.” Domino smiled.

“That’s not what I meant Dom,” Manny said, just barely keeping his anger at bay.

“Why don’t you just sprout me like you tried to at Puerto Zapato!?”

“That wasn’t me, that was Hector. Trust me kid, I don’t want to have to use this thing on you if I can help it,” Domino smiled in a way that was clear he was itching for any reason to shoot.

“No, I’m going to train you, Manny, to take my place here, running this two-bit light bulb factory!”

“And just how do you plan on doing that, cabrón?” Manny spat.

Domino put on an even more punchable grin, before leaning back lazily in his chair. The sprouting gun still trained on Manny.

“Through honest work, dedication and proper training. In fact, how about we start with that training right now?”

Manny looked Domino up and down, unsure what the jerk had in mind. But whatever it was, Manny assured himself he could handle whatever Hurley could dish out.

“Come over here.” Domino gestured calmly with one finger.

Manny raised an eyebrow, but didn’t move, still defiant and unsure of Domino’s full intentions.

“I said, come here, Manny.” Domino said a bit more sternly, training his gun straighter at his chest.

Calavera gave the other skeleton a menacing look, but stood up anyway, and moved slowly around the desk. Domino smirked like he was completely at ease, but still kept his gun steadily concentrated on Manny.

Standing directly in front of Domino now, Manny contemplated punching that smug bastard in the face. As he tried to figure out his chances of being sprouted, Hurley spoke again.

“Now, on your knees.” Domino said.

Manny’s eyes widened as he gave an incredulous look to the smirking villain. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Come again?” Manny asked his mouth feeling unusually dry.

“You heard me Cally. On. Your. Knees.”

Manny looked from the gun to Domino, before taking a deep breath and doing as he was told. Crouching down he was now level with Domino’s crotch, and Manny wasn’t surprised when Hurley began to undo his pants. Manny did however look away in disgust muttering under his breath,

“Pinches cerdo.”

“What was that, kid?” Domino asked.

“You’re a fucking pig, Hurley!” Manny snapped back, before being swiftly hit with the back end of the pistol. Manny saw stars as Hurley tutted.

“You’ve got fire, Cal, I’ll give you that. But you should learn when to pick your battles. For example...”

Manny held his head, his headache now amplified by this hit. Suddenly, though his head was jerked sideways and Manny now looked face to face with Domino’s cock.

“...Maybe you shouldn’t be throwing out curses, when you’re staring at the business end of your boss's dick.” Domino said finishing his sentence.

Manny just stared at the flesh, too nervous to look away. Though they may be dead, their flesh still remembered the form they once took, and had a habit of making itself known at the most inconvenient of times. This time being more inconvenient to Manny, than to Domino.

Manny still sat motionless until a barking laugh made him flinch.

“Come on, Cal, it ain’t gunna bite you. So get a move on.”

Manny gulped, trying to clear the lump he felt in his throat, before opening his mouth and taking in the length.

Manny slowly began to bob his head. Hating every minute if it and, wishing to any god that could hear him, to let this nightmare end quickly.

“Mmm... that’s good Cally. You’re taking it like a real champ, aren’t you?” Domino began to gently rub the top of his head. Appalled, Manny went to slap the hand off, but froze when he felt Domino’s gun press firmly into the top of his skull. Instead, he lowered his hand and tightened it into a small furious fist.

Manny kept his eyes firmly shut, as Domino continued to rub his head, and moan gently as he did. Slowly, the hand snaked around to the back of his head and suddenly Domino thrust his entire shaft down his throat. Manny gagged, and pushed at Domino’s legs attempting to recoil, but Domino held him in place. As Manny tried to quell his stomach, he shot an icy glare up at Domino.

“This is a good look for you, Cal. I should have done this year’s ago, back at the travel agency.” Domino gave a half-lidded grin.

Dom now began to guide Manny’s head in a faster and deeper rhythm, causing Manny to choke and gasp if he didn’t keep up. Every time he did slip up, he could feel the grin on Domino’s face get wider and wider.

Domino’s grunts and moans became louder and louder and soon Manny could taste the salty tang of pre-cum on his tongue.

Finally, Domino buried himself deep into Manny’s throat and came hollering loudly. Manny’s eyes watered as he was forced to swallow the juices leaking down his throat. Domino held him for several moments longer; making sure Manny had swallowed the majority of his seed. Until he felt Manny begin to shake under his grasp, only then did he let go.

As soon as Manny was free, he doubled over into a coughing fit. Although the dead didn’t need to breathe, having foreign objects jammed down their throat was still just an as unpleasant experience.

“Fuck, that was good Manny. You sure know how to suck cock.” Domino sighed lighting up a cigarette.

“Are we done here, ese!?” Manny spat picking himself off the floor.

“Done?” Domino repeated with a vicious chuckle.

“I’m just taking a smoke break… We’ve only just begun, Manny.”

Manny’s stomach dropped and he could feel himself sweating. How far did this sicko plan on taking this!?

“¡Chingate!” Manny exclaimed,

“You think I’m going to play into anymore of your little games, Hurley, you're out of your mind! I’m getting everyone off this island if it’s the last thing I-“

Thwack!

“Oops,” Domino mused “finger slipped.”

Manny looked down at the flower beginning to sprout on his chest. He dropped to his knees as the sprouting serum went to work, eating away at his bone and changing them to foliage. Manny went to curse Domino out, but all that escaped was a gasp of pain.

Domino rested his gun on the desk, before striding over to Manny, puffing at his cigarette.

“Don’t worry yourself too much, Cal. I only used the slow acting stuff. It’ll be hours before you’ve been completely sprouted.”

Domino crouched down so he was eye to eye with his victim. He then took out a small bottle, ‘Liquid nitrogen’, Manny was able to make out from the label.

“I can use this though, and stop that from happening, but only if you be a good boy during our training session.”

Manny swallowed hard, the slow agonizing pain giving him no room to protest.

“F-fine.” Manny managed out.

Domino grinned, taking one last puff of his cigarette before stamping it out.

“See, Cally it’s all about adopting the right attitude.” Domino said, in his salesman voice. He then lightly pushed Manny so he was now lying on his back.

“And, trust me, kid. After a couple more of these sessions, I’m sure we’ll see a dramatic improvement.”

Domino quickly went to work undoing Manny’s pants, who clenched his teeth and turned his head away. Manny couldn’t tell if he was shaking in pain or fear at this point. Once he felt the cool, crisp air on his naked legs, Domino gently grabbed Manny’s face and rubbed it in an almost loving manner. Manny screwed his eyes shut as Dom than proceeded to plant a gentle kiss on his mouth. When Dom pulled back he chuckled, lightly rubbing a tear away from Manny’s face.

When had he started crying?! Dammit! Dammit! Manny tried to convince himself he was just tearing up from the pain, but he knew it didn’t matter to Domino.

"There's no need for tears, Manny. Unless you want to cry, I could be into that." Domino laughs. Hurley now begins to bury himself into Manny, who clutches Dom's arms for dear life. Manny's breath comes out loud and ragged through the pain of it all.

"Mmm... you’re nice and tight Manny. Did you ever do this kind of thing back when you were alive?"

Callete, callete, just shut the fuck up, Manny repeats in his head. Manny tries to ignore Domino's taunts but the wracking pain he feels keeps him firmly grounded.

Domino continues to thrust into him, now changing positions, so he is holding Manny to his chest on the cold floor. Manny shutters from this mock intimate embrace, as Domino grunts into his ear.

"You know, you’re a real champ Cal," Dom murmurs between pants for breath.

"Mercedes didn't feel even half as good as you do right now."

"CHINGA TU MADRE!" Manny roared, Domino had struck the wrong nerve with that comment and now Manny's anger broiled through his pain.

"I-If you touched her I s-swear to god, cabeza de mierda!"

Domino simply laughed at Manny's outburst. He had wanted to enrage Manny, and knew mentioning Meches would do this trick.

"Well it looks like you won't have to worry about me touching Meches now, since you make a much better replacement." Domino began to nip at Manny's collarbone.

"I'm getting out of here, Dom. I swear to god I'm getting out." Manny choked out between pain and rage.

"Mmf... good luck with that." Domino muttered. Hurley than went back to picking up the pace, rutting into Manny hard and fast. It wasn't long until finally, Domino came again, huffing into Manny's face. Domino lay entangled with Calavera panting through the afterglow, before picking himself up, doing up his pants and lighting up another cigarette. Domino took a deep drag and blew it out into the air slowly. He then tucked it between his teeth before rooting through his shirt and pulling out the liquid nitrogen.

"You didn't behave as well as you promised, Manny, but, I guess, there's always room for improvement."

Domino opened the bottle and dripped the liquid on the, now three flowers, sprouting from Manny's chest. Manny hissed through his teeth as he felt the flowers quickly freeze and harden, before sighing in instant relief as the bouquet shattered. Manny lied on the floor catching his breath and rubbed his aching ribs. He felt a sizeable dent where the flowers had taken root and grimaces to himself. He sat up slowly and spotted Domino, now sitting at his desk casually flipping through the newspaper. Manny scowled at him, before gingerly reaching for his pants. He pulls them up and tried not to hiss too loudly in pain within earshot of Hurley. Once Manny is finished, he got up and paused, staring at Domino for a moment. His mind was fuzzy with exhaustion, and he couldn’t even muster up the energy to think of an insult to leave with Hurley. Domino didn’t seem to notice Manny staring at him, so Manny shuffled quietly to the door figuring Dom didn't have anything to say either. He was wrong though. Once Manny's hand hit the doorknob Dom gave his parting words.

"Same time tomorrow, huh?"

Manny resisted the urge to gag as he exited his boss's office.

 

"So how did the meeting go with the boss?" Meches asked condescendingly, as she heard the door opening behind her. Meches stopped sorting through her papers, to spin around in her chair and look at Manny. When she saw him, though, her demeanor changed instantly.

"Manny, are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern.

Manny's whole form drooped horribly and he looked worse for wear.

Manny actually jumped when he saw Meches sitting there, but quickly tried to recover by straightening out his posture. But there was a clear pain in his eyes that deceived him.

"I'm fine." Manny said seriously, but his voice came out raw.

"Are...are you sure?" Meches asked. She recognized the pain in his eyes. It was the same pain she had felt when she had gotten lost in the Petrified Forest, and when Domino had first locked her up on this island.

Manny didn't reply, instead making for the door out of Meches office. Meches mouth twitched nervously before asking Manny quietly.

"Did...did he hurt you?"

Manny paused at the door, his hand frozen on the handle before speaking once more.

"I'm getting us off this island, Meches," He said and turned his head slightly towards her.

"I swear to you, I will."

Meches swore she saw the glimpse of tear tracks down his face, or was it just the light? Before she had enough time to be sure, Manny shut the door behind himself, and the sound echoed around the small office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
